


Vhenan

by Samaire (AbstractFairytales)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractFairytales/pseuds/Samaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble.<br/>Just some normal sad Solavellan fluff.<br/>Lavellan is feeling displaced and tired, Solas is trying to be, comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vhenan

Lavellan was everything he did not expect a modern elf to be. Perhaps it had been too long, or perhaps she was just different from the rest. She, made him feel hope. A dangerous feeling to let yourself give into. Nevertheless, with her it was almost a certainty. Magic flowed through her as if it was her true nature, though the role as inquisitor did not come to her as easily. It seemed that by pure chance of the universe, she had been chosen as the reluctant hero of Thedas. Of the people. Of his heart.

Her slender hand brushed briefly over his own when she passed him. A soft smile in passing. A stolen glance here and there. Like a sweet and fresh wind that pulled him in a direction, he was not sure if he dared to tread. Yet there he was, being pulled along whilst trying to keep his own course steady.

It was very late, the others were sleeping. He could hear Bull snoring from a nearby tent. Drowning out every other sound of the night, almost. What had stirred him was the sound of feet shuffling by his tent, and when he looked out to check, he saw Lavellan slowly walking out of the camp in her nightclothing. Quickly he grabbed for a linen shirt and headed after her.

He found her soon after sitting underneath an ancient oak. The trees branches stretching out and shadowing her from the light of the moon. The hill gave a beautiful view of the lush green branches and sleeping flowers that covered the field. Legs were pulled up, she wiggled her toes, and from the look in her eyes, she was not feeling so well.

“-Niem…? “ he wanted to say, what are you doing? You should go back to camp, but instead what came out was, nothing. Absolutely nothing. The look she gave him, like a puppy had been caught doing wrong simply made his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. She scooted aside, and patted the grass beside her, offering him a seat beside her. A seat he would have taken regardless.

Nuzzling into his shoulder, she turned her head and placed a soft peck on his shoulder. Solas ran his hand through her messy brown hair, before placing his arm firmly around her shoulders.

“-What is bothering you …?”

He could hear the heavy sigh, feel the sinking of her chest.

“-I just, never thought this would be my life….”

That statement took him by surprise, simply diving into such a subject.

“-Fighting demons, crazy magisters, crazy lyrium infected blight creator, whilst dealing with insane politicians who are too busy bickering about their internal affairs to care about the people and the danger that knocks on their door….”

The soft spoken elf girl who sat beside him, was hardly the standard image of a hero, yet her title and name could make an enemy tremble.

“-You are not happy?” he asked, sounding concerned. Solas desperately wanted her to be happy. It was no easy task to be the leader of a growing power. No easy task to have the anchor, or the death of the divine pinned to your name. True or not.

“- I am tired…” she whispered. Niem placed her hand over his, and he twined their fingers together and squeezed it. “I just wish…..I could be me again. I am something to everyone. Inquisitor, symbol of the maker, Herald of Andraste….but never just Niem.”

Solas pulled her closer, leaning his head onto hers. Offering what little he could of comfort. Her leg rested against his, face nuzzling into his shoulder and silence laid its blanket over them. Until she broke the wall of stillness.

“-What am I to you …?”

That moment he was relieved that she could not see his face. Broken with worry and sadness as he hugged her tighter against him.

“-Ma vhenan….” The older elf kissed her hair, eyes shining with joyful sorrow. “Ar lath ma vhenan…” 

She was his heart. Through and through.

If only she knew what that meant to him.


End file.
